


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Harper and Raven come together in a bit of aTomb Raider(2018) AU (no movie spoilers) where the hand to hand combat is only the warm up.





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The 100 Kinkmeme.](https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com) The original prompt: Harper and Raven attend the same boxing class, and the unresolved sexual tension is off the charts every time they spar together. They stay late one night after everyone else has left to keep practicing, but they can’t keep each other’s hands (gloves?) off of each other when they get into the women's locker room. Additional photo inspiration provided by prompter for the actresses that play [Harper](https://i.imgur.com/3EBOaTb.jpg) and [Raven](https://i.imgur.com/lo2FvRT.jpg) in boxing gear.
> 
> Thank you to [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/) for the amazing beta job.

Echo's kickboxing gym was buzzing with activity, the air was warm and humid and smelled of sweat. Some of the fighters who had already completed their matches were hanging around to watch upcoming bouts on the schedule. Winning your match allowed you to qualify to participate in the monthly Conclave Tournament, a sudden death match to crown a King and Queen of the gym...until the next month, where you either retained your crown or fell from grace.

"Bout four is up, lets go! Harper, Raven, get in the ring," Echo bellowed from the sidelines, clipboard in hand. It was a Saturday afternoon and Echo was running the second wave of matches. 

Harper climbed into the ring and looked over at Echo. Her coach didn't acknowledge her. Nerves flooded Harper's body, so she hit her baby blue boxing gloves together, trying to psych herself up. Raven on the other hand casually bounced on her feet, her body sashayed smoothly from left to right. Harper noticed Raven sported pink gloves, had a bubbly smile, perfect white teeth, and a loosely pulled-back ponytail. _I can take her._

Echo's commanding voice got her attention. "Ladies, I want a clean fight, no cheap shots. This is a 5 minute round...unless one of you taps out sooner."

Raven offered her gloved hands and Harper tapped them - the fight was on. Raven had come out swinging. Before Harper could settle on a strategy, Raven reigned down a jab sequence which she blocked poorly.

A year ago, Harper never would have thought she would find herself in a boxing gym, let alone _in the ring_. She just wanted to get into a shape which turned into learning how to defend herself. But, here she was, getting her ass kicked by a slightly taller brunette. And yet, she liked it—a lot. She ducked and just missed a right cross to the face, her opponent’s pink glove just grazing her left ear. For someone with, pink boxing gloves, she was a _much_ better boxer than Harper had assumed. Harper expected speed from her slender frame but it hid the power of strong muscles.

_Come on, focus Harper._ Her head hit the pad covering the corner of the ring as her body absorbed a kick to the abdomen, following a jab and elbow to the face. Harper lunged forward on attack, but was quickly put on the defense again. Counterpunching was not her strong suit. Before she could get her feet under her and formulate a plan, Raven had her backed into the opposite corner and was delivering body blows from fists, elbows and knees. 

Using her compact stature to her advantage Harper spun out from underneath Raven, flipping their positions and shoving her into the corner, getting in a quick jab. Harper’s own head was still ringing from the punches she took, but she also couldn’t take her eyes off the sweat forming on the other woman’s body. Small droplets clung to her light brown skin, glistened off rounded shoulders and exposed abs. Harper was thinking too much about licking the sweat off this woman’s body, and not enough about the fight she was actually in, which opened the door for Raven to shove her way out of the corner. 

Harper closed the gap again on the offensive and got in a few quick jabs and one strong kick to the midsection. Raven did not seem fazed. In fact, she smiled and arched her eyebrow with a “is that all you’ve got” kind of attitude. If it wasn’t for the way Raven's chest heaved with each breath, breasts rising and falling in turn, Harper might have kept up her attack in an effort to show her opponent she really did mean business, but somehow she landed on her ass instead. The woman invited her up, taunting her to keep sparring. Harper hoped that her opponent was enjoying this as much as she was. Harper's breathing was belabored and her muscles were on fire, but she wasn't giving in after only half a round.

Harper hopped to her feet and went for a low leg kick, which her opponent caught, and used to land her back on the mat. Using her legs for leverage, she managed to get the brunette in a headlock. She could feel the woman’s smooth brown hair sticking to the sweat on her arms and it made her want to grab her by the hair outside of the ring. Echo, always told her distractions lose fights, and she was living that lesson today. Raven used her height advantage to punch Harper quickly in the side of the head, causing Harper to drop her guard and allowing Raven to spin out of the headlock and put Harper into one of her own.

As the woman’s bicep squeezed around her neck she should have been thinking about how to get out of it, but it was only turning her on more. 

Between grunts Raven said, “Had enough yet?” 

Which pushed Harper to try a few escape moves, thrashing against the arm bar holding her close. Raven's position gave her the advantage and she kept squeezing. Harper's knees reached the mat with a loud thud, but refused to give in. She thought she heard someone yell from the floor, “Tap out Harper!” but she held on, grunting into it, feeling her throat vibrate against the arm crushing it. 

It was futile and stubborn, she knew, but she couldn’t let people think she was a quitter - or worse, an easy mark. When she started to feel lightheaded 10 seconds later, she finally tapped Raven’s slick forearm and was promptly released to face plant on the mat. Harper gulped and gasped for air, then slammed her fist on the mat, simultaneously furious she’d been so soundly beaten, and frustrated their tango was over.

She took a quick shower and was packing her gym bag when she looked over to see her friend Octavia smirking at her. It was Octavia's idea to sign up for a kickboxing gym, and while Harper was reluctant at first, she was glad she let Octavia drag her into it.

“Don’t even say it.” Harper’s glare matched her warning.

Octavia just chuckled. “You got your ass kicked.”

“What did I just say?” Harper threw her dirty gym socks at Octavia’s head.

“What? You literally got your ass handed to you. And—” Octavia’s thought died on her tongue as the woman responsible for Harper’s ass-whooping sauntered over to their side of the locker room, still in her gym clothes dripping more sweat than she had been before. As though kicking Harper’s ass had been easy, not even a warmup.

Raven stopped in front of Harper and smiled goofily, bouncing on both feet. “Hey, I just wanted to make sure we were good. No hard feelings?” She raised her hands in surrender, apparently a bit sheepish about kicking her ass. Losing to Raven has proved Echo's point, Harper was improving, but she had a long way to go before she could enter a competition.

Harper knew it wasn’t Raven’s fault they were matched to spar, so she nodded and said, “Yeah, were good.”

“Cool,” Raven said, and turned to hit the showers. 

“It was honestly fun,” Harper called to Raven’s back.

“Can’t wait to do it again,” Harper said under her breath.

Raven turned around. _Shit, had she heard that?_ Harper bit her lip and made a show of tying her shoe.

Raven smiled and said lightly, “Fun, huh? It’s a shame you’ve showered already, I could use a partner to trade some bag work with. Maybe next time?”

Harper quickly glanced over at Octavia who was watching their exchange with the interest of a younger sister eavesdropping on their older siblings first date. She knew she should probably just go home with Octavia, but instead said to Raven, “Or we could do it now? I mean I just wanted to wash that bout away, but I could use some bag work, and maybe a few pointers, you have a wicked jab.” Harper unconsciously brought her hand to her jaw and rubbed it.

Octavia stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Have fun Harper, I’ll catch up with you later tonight.” 

Harper waved her off. “So, Raven, if you are up for that bag work, I’m game.”

“Yeah, okay, I could go another 20 minutes. Get your gloves back on and I’ll see you on the floor.”

It didn’t take Harper long to put her gloves back on; since she had only swapped her boxing shorts for yoga pants, she was still dressed to work out. She did take a few extra minutes to gear herself up to face Raven again, attempting to roll back her raging libido.

When she walked out of the locker room and onto the floor the gym was nearly empty, the bouts following her own, long over by then.

“Jeez Harper, I thought you bailed on me. I hope you're ready to work on your counterpunching.” Raven's tone was pseudo mad and teasing.

“How did you—?”

“Echo told me all of your weaknesses.”

“She what?” Harper's mouth fell agape.

Raven just laughed, walking toward Harper who was still rooted in place, trying to make sense of her own coach selling her out. Raven draped her arm over Harper’s shoulder. “Welcome to the club.” 

But Harper's brain had short-circuited - both from this new information about Echo setting her up...and from her view of Raven's cleavage as their bodies drew closer.

Raven turned to face her, placing her arms on Harper’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay? Don’t feel bad, it happens to all of us. It’s how Echo trains. She builds you up and then smacks you down, literally.”

Harper was still too stunned to reply.

“Don’t worry, in a couple weeks you’ll be introducing some hot rookie to that mat and you’ll forget how bad this feels.”

Harper was starting to recover her motor functions, and her wit. “So you think I’m hot?”

“Not only did I kick your ass, but I did it with two eyes open. Yes, you’re hot. You have to know that?”

“I guess. Not like you.”

“Oh?”

“You are confident-hot. I’m girl-next-door hot, cute but a bit bland.”

“Bland. Okay, fuck this conversation. You owe me 25 push-ups while I tell you how definitely not bland, definitely very sexy you are.”

Harper stood there, staring at Raven.

“You don’t want to see what happens if I have to tell you twice.” Oh, but maybe I do, Harper thought to herself.

Harper moved into plank position to start her pushups, mumbling that Raven was worse than Echo. 

“What was that?” Raven demanded, putting her foot firmly onto Harper’s back as she descended, providing resistance as she pushed her body up. The pressure subsided as she got into a rhythm, hammering out 5 quick pushups.

“Nothing," Harper breathed out, "I thought you were going to tell me how ‘definitely sexy’ I am?”

“Right.” Raven’s foot resumed the pressure into her back,. Harper pushed herself off the ground more forcefully, enjoying this game of theirs. Her body was exhausted from their earlier bout and the strain of this effort, but buzzing with attraction. It was just the adrenaline boost she needed.

“Well, for starters, you have the cutest mole just to the right of your belly button.”

Harper held her position at the top of her last pushup. Catching her breath, “You noticed that?”

“I might have landed a punch or two to your midsection. It gave me a good, albeit distracting, target.”

“Go on,” Harper says seductively, before dropping down to the floor again. Harper had 10 more pushups to do, but she wasn’t sure if Raven was counting. 

“You have this adorable button nose. I definitely tried to avoid hitting you square in the face. That nose is way too sexy to break—though it would probably be just as attractive even if it was a little crooked.”

“Thanks?” 

“Shall I keep going?”

“Yes," Harper says as she pushes into Raven's foot once more. "Tell me one more thing you find sexy about me?”

“Your stomach. You have these perfect defined muscle lines that lead your eye…”

Harper finished her 25th push-up and rollered out from under Raven’s foot onto her side. She propped herself up on her elbow facing Raven who was now leaning slightly into a heavy bag.

“Lead your eye…”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe you are boring-sexy after all.”

Harper got to her feet and walked toward Raven, pushing her back into the wall, corralling her. Pulling off her own loose-fitting shirt, Harper bared her midsection to Raven, leaving only her grey sports bra. She reached for Raven’s hands and placed them just under her ribs, guiding Raven’s thumbs along the indentation of the edges of her stomach; when she reached the hem of her pants, she released Raven’s hands. Hooking her thumbs into the hem of Harper’s pants Raven pulled her into an open-mouthed kiss. Strung out on adrenaline and unresolved arousal, Harper’s body tensed. She put her hand on Raven’s hip, and another on the wall behind her, buying time and steadying herself. Their kiss deepened, causing Harper's uterus to contract up into her, vagina flaring as her asshole clenched. Harper blew out a slow shaky breath, the connection between them overwhelming her until she had to break the kiss and turn her head away from Raven’s mouth. _Just breathe._

Removing her hands from Harper’s waistband, Raven gently pulled Harper's chin back to face her. Their eyes met and they just stood there, feeling each other’s energy, being taken in and seen by one another. The intensity kept rising until this time Raven looked away, breaking the spell. Harper released Raven, joining her against the wall, their sides touching. Their chests rose and fell in unison, both breathing heavier than usual, and it wasn't from the push-ups. After a minute or two passed without either woman moving, Raven pushed off the wall and faced Harper. 

“Hey, Harper. Look, that progressed really quickly, and you know Echo’s rule about flirting on the floor. I’m going to hit the showers. If you want to join me, great; if that escalated too quickly, no problem, let’s slow down. Just don’t ghost on me, okay?” Raven trailed a finger over Harper’s lips and down her jaw, which caused goosebumps to form on Harper’s arms as she felt her arousal soaking her underwear. Before she could respond, Raven turned and walked toward the locker room. 

Harper’s head hit the wall, a little harder than she meant to, but it didn’t take more than another thirty seconds to make up her mind. She kicked off the wall with the flat of her foot and headed into the locker room. The gym was deserted now, abandoned in favor of dinner. Though Echo, no doubt, was still in her office grinding numbers, inputting match results, and working on the bracket for next weekends conclave.

Harper dropped her gloves at her locker and walked over to the shower area, where she could hear the water running, steam permeating the stalls. Following the steam, Harper discovered Raven occupying a larger, handicap-equipped stall. She thought she heard Raven say something, then told herself it was the the faucet. The curtain was dangling part way open; as Harper made her way around to the open side she could see Raven, feet spread apart, facing the opposite wall. 

Oh.

_Oh._

As Harper inched closer, she realized she had heard something, but it wasn’t words so much as it was a muffled moan into the shower wall. Raven was bracing herself against the wall, legs spread, hand cupping her own cunt. 

_Guess she didn’t think I was going to show up._

She quietly undressed and set her clothes next to Raven’s, which had clearly been discarded in a hurry. Raven's soft moans hit Harper's ear, barely audible over the water pressure, but doing wonders to amplify Harper’s arousal. Her sky blue underwear was three shades darker where her arousal had already pooled. Raven had both shower heads on, the handheld nozzle curled in its own cord on the bench in the corner. The water was not directly spraying on her, but the splash was casting a light mist all over her body. Raven let out another moan and Harper suspected she had moved her hand to pinch her own nipple, her bent elbow just visible at the side of her body. Her back muscles flexed, swollen from her workout. The sight of Raven’s ass pushing toward Harper ever so slightly sent a trickle of liquid down her leg. 

Harper had the advantage, as far as she knew; Raven was lost in herself and hadn’t seen Harper sneak in to join her. She thought about putting her in a choke hold, making her fuck herself to orgasm before she passed out. Just a little payback for earlier. But, maybe another day; she didn’t want to end up flipped onto the shower floor. And besides, she was still kind of shocked Raven had become so aroused from their exchange that she rushed into the shower to start pleasuring herself. Raven was intimidating, and Harper wanted to play this right. 

Inching further into the shower, before she touched Raven she said into her ear, “I guess you couldn’t wait for me?”

Turning her head toward Harper, she kept touching her breast. Harper caught a glimpse of Raven’s pert plum nipple and her clit twitched.

“Honestly I was hoping you would come, but I wasn’t sure. Don’t worry, I haven’t really started. No more than rinsing the sweat off and warming up.” Raven turned and faced Harper, stepping back toward the wall to really look at her. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

Harper instantly blushed and replied, “You have a great ass.”

“Oh, you’re cute when you blush.” Raven came closer and took Harper’s hands. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Raven asked, dropping one of Harper’s hands to gesture between their naked bodies. 

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about this since you slammed me into the corner of the ring. Truthfully,” she added, turning up the playful tone in her voice, “it’s the only reason you beat me in that bout. I couldn’t stop thinking about licking you and pulling you by the hair, and generally just having my way with you.” Raven put her at ease and Harper’s confidence increased with every admission, with every glimpse of Raven flicking her tongue over her own water pebbled lips. It was just the reinforcement Harper needed to renew their banter and dive headfirst into sleeping with someone she just met.

“Is that so?” Raven queried.

“That’s the truth. If you weren’t so deliciously distracting I would have kicked your ass.” Harper closed the distance, putting Raven’s hands on her own ass. Harper craved Raven's touch, needed to feel the strength in her hands grabbing her flesh; she hoped Raven left fingerprints. Tilting her toward Raven's, their mouths met.

Their hands roamed naked flesh, Raven thumbing the mole on Harper’s stomach as Harper caressed Raven’s nipples, tracing circles around her areolas. Their bodies were connected by fingers and legs and they moved where their explorations took them, each breaking contact and shifting position at various points to just admire the other woman’s naked body, but always finding each others lips again. Harper felt the intensity of their kisses, tethering them together. When they found themselves in between water streams, both trembling with need, but hesitant to cross the next boundary, Harper took the lead. 

“Let’s move to the bench, I’m feeling a little unsteady...in a good way. We can wash each other’s hair and backs?”

Raven responded by leading Harper to the bench and seating her on the edge. She gathered some shampoo from the dispenser, picked up the handheld nozzle and returned to Harper’s side. The familiar scent of tea tree hit Harper's nose, Echo ran a high class gym and always stocked top tier products.

“Here, lean over and I’ll finish wetting your hair.”

Harper complied and Raven thoroughly soaked her hair, she could feel Raven’s eyes on her back, and it sent a shiver through her. Raven set the nozzle aside and began shampooing her hair. Harper leaned into Raven’s touch, her fingertips on her scalp pulled the tension from their sparring session out of her body, leaving her warm and pliant. Raven tucked the soapy mass of hair over Harper’s shoulder. Soap ran down her breast, impeded momentarily by her taut pink nipple, before it slid down her stomach.

“Let me do your back.” Raven said, filling her hand with body wash, it smelled like kelp and salt water, reminding Harper of the ocean. Goosebumps rose on Haper's skin as Raven slowly rubbed circles and swirled designs down her spine. Harper squeezed her legs shut, tempted to press her fingers into her own warmth, but wanted to wait for Raven to take her. She had been aching from her own arousal for the last half hour, and knew she was ready. 

She felt the spray of the water hit her back, warmth pounding into her.

“Lean back and I’ll rinse your hair," Raven caringly said.

Harper acquiesced, slowly uncurling her torso, making a show of revealing her breasts to Raven. They made eye contact and smiled. They had an instant affection for one another. Harper could feel this rare air of connecting with another woman on a molecular level, and she wanted to bask in it as long as possible. Harper felt surrounded as Raven rinsed the soap from her body, breasts caressed her shoulder as she moved Harper around to rinse her hair. Their bodies unconsciously moved closer together until their legs and thighs rubbed against each other as the water sluiced down their bodies. Raven slowly moved the nozzle to rinse the front of Harper’s body. The water hitting her breasts was warm and soothing, but it wasn’t enough pressure so she reached up and grabbed her own breasts, squeezing hard, just how she liked it. 

Raven was clearly enjoying the view because she felt the water pressure dissipate only to discover Raven admiring her breast play studiously, all the while, spraying the bench beside her. 

“Raven…”

Raven looked up and met her gaze and then sputtered.

“Oh. Uh. Right.”

In her haste to adjust the water back toward Harper’s body, she turned the pressure on higher and accidentally sprayed water between Harper’s legs, sending a powerful stream over her clit. Her hips instantly bucked toward Raven. They looked at each other and Harper nodded her assent. Raven knelt in front of Harper, angling the spray over her cunt, adjusting the water pressure as Harper responded to different angles.

“Raven, this feels amazing. I can’t wait to try it on you,” Harper choked out.

“Watching you squirm around under this thing is driving me crazy. It’s taking everything in my power not to eat you out.”

“Can you touch me and keep spraying?” Harper asked shyly. 

Raven didn’t need to be asked twice. She continued to operate the nozzle with her left hand and started exploring Harper’s cunt with her right. Sometimes the water wandered, but Harper didn’t mind. Despite her ravenous claims, Raven was taking her time. She cupped her opening, massaging and caressing every inch of her. Harper’s orgasm was building under the open appraisal and attention Raven was giving her. When she finally pushed a finger inside, Harper was so wet she barely felt it.

“More, Raven. And turn that nozzle back to high.” Harper ordered.

Raven shoved another finger in, and her body convulsed. “Harper, I know I’m spraying you with water but your cunt is so slick and flushed and open. My clit is so hard for you.”

“More, Raven," Harper's shyness ebbing as Raven's enthusiasm grew.

Harper’s instructions were open to interpretation so not only did Raven shove a third finger in, she added, “I’ve wanted to fuck you since Echo pointed you out as my mark two weeks ago.”

“More. And faster,” Harper growled, reaching for purchase on the bench.

Raven pushed in and out of Harper in a quicker rhythm. She was so wet she only really felt it when Raven’s pinky and thumb met her opening; the pressure pounding against her was just what she needed and Raven was a quick study, brushing her clit with each thrust. 

“You had on a black racerback sports bra and yoga pants," Raven's words clipped with her effort, "and those baby blue boxing gloves.”

“More. Don’t stop!” Harper's voice was strained but commanding. 

“Your hair was in a messy ponytail," Raven pushed in harder, "and I wanted to bend you over the ring, and hold you by the hair while I slapped your ass.” 

“Oh god, Raven.” Harper let out a moan she was sure could be heard in the men’s locker room.

Raven dropped the nozzle and buried her face into Harper. Raven’s hand kept pounding into her, slapping her perineum, sending pleasure pulses through her nerve endings. When she sucked Harper’s clit into her mouth, Harper felt it in her toes and grabbed the back of Raven’s head reflexively and bucked into her, fixated on Raven devouring her. 

“I can’t hold on any longer,” Harper managed to say.

Raven didn’t stop, but slowed her pace and pressure to ride out Harper’s orgasm. Harper’s moans escalated with the intensity of her orgasm and- after Raven tilted her head enough to arch her eyebrow, without ever losing contact with her clit- Harper shoved her own hand into her mouth for fear of alerting Echo. 

Harper’s orgasm ran its course and she stopped convulsing into Raven’s mouth. Hand still buried in Raven's hair, she gently tugged it, encouraging her to join her on the bench. Slowly removing her mouth, Raven leaned her head in again and licked her clean, then she gently removed her fingers one by one. Placing a kiss to Harper’s cunt one last time, she just stared at it for a few seconds like it was a marvel. The intensity of Raven's gaze both endeared and unnerved her. Harper couldn’t remember the last time anyone was _this_ attentive to her. Pushing herself off the floor, Harper watched her lick her lips and move under the traditional shower head. Harper must have closed her eyes because the next thing she knew, Raven was sitting next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Their cheeks rested against the cold tile as they turned to look at one another, foreheads brushing. Harper felt a peacefulness with Raven she wasn’t sure how to articulate; she wanted to get Raven off, was sure Raven was ready, but they weren’t driven by urgency. Harper then felt weightless under Raven's gaze. Ultimately it was the fear of running out of hot water before she got to try the nozzle on Raven that got her moving. 

She leaned her head closer to Raven’s and placed a gentle kiss on her lips: subtle _thank you_ spoken only with the delicate way she lingered, nuzzling her nose, both women’s eyes opening and holding each other steady.

“Are you ready?” Harper asked satedly.

“I’m ready whenever you feel recovered,” Raven offered.

“My heart is still thumping pretty hard.”

“Mine too. I told you you’re not boring,” Raven playfully poked her in the arm.

Harper moved to straddle Raven. “No?”

“No.” Raven said, helping Harper settle on her lap. Bending down to kiss Raven’s breasts, stroke her arms, brush thumbs over her hips, she settled in just fine. Raven’s breasts were only a size or so bigger than hers, but they were supported by strong chest muscles and hung perfectly on her frame.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, we’re doing this—“

“Harper, if you—” Harper put two fingers over Raven’s mouth.

“I’ve never done this before. Meet someone and fuck them, let them fuck me. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve thought about it, but it was never right. This. _You._ It just...maybe it’s because you kicked my ass earlier, and I couldn’t possibly embarrass myself more, but I just felt like I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

“I’m glad you joined me in here,” Raven said softly.

Harper kissed Raven, harder this time, pushing her back into the wall. “Okay, enough mushiness for one evening. Can I fuck you with the water spray now?”

“Please. I’m vibrating for you.”

Harper kissed Raven again, this time more languidly, cupping her breasts and leaving kisses down her throat. Moving off of Raven, Harper retrieved the nozzle from the shower floor, placing it next to Raven on the bench.

“Put your feet on the bench and bend your knees.” Raven did as she was asked. “Good. Now, spread your knees wider for me, let me take you in.” 

The firmness of Raven's thigh muscles under her fingers made her tremble in anticipation. Raven’s cunt was darker than hers, and equally wet. Harper dragged some moisture from Raven’s opening to her clit, making lazy circles around it before she armed herself again with the water nozzle.

“I’m going to start with a light spray on your breasts like you did for me.” Harper let the water fall from Raven’s neck down her stomach and off again. “This is fun, having the power.” Harper chuckled. 

“I’m enjoying this sensation," Raven said, breath hitching slightly, hips rising off bench, "but I’m also going to play with my clit while you do this because as much as I want you to touch me, I’m enjoying you standing there ‘armed’ with that nozzle, smiling like you just opened a puppy on your birthday.”

“Fuck, Raven.” Harper’s hips jerked at the sight of her flopping her knees open even wider and her long finger making aggressive passes over her own clit. Raven's eyes fell closed, face contorted in what looked like pleasure bordering on pain. “You are stunning and I can’t believe how close I am _again_.”

Harper slowly moved the water stream from her breasts down to Raven’s hand. 

“Just feel this for a second.” Harper turned the pressure up, water taking the place of Raven’s finger.

“Ooooo, that is good,” Raven choked out. Eyes still shut, body starting to writhe.

“Look at me,” Harper demanded.

Raven did, and Harper moved closer, water pressure becoming more intense. 

“Yes, fuck that's good,” Raven's voice was a full octave higher.

Harper positioned one of Raven’s legs down so she could straddle it. She positioned the nozzle closer to Raven’s clit, her body rolling in appreciation. Raven added her finger back into the mix. Harper felt her renewed arousal sliding against Raven’s leg. 

“Can you feel how fucking wet you’ve made me?”

“Ride me,” Raven practically begged. 

Harper positioned Raven’s knee into her cunt and rocked against her, using the wall behind Raven for leverage. Sliding her fingers under the nape of Raven's neck she grabbed Raven by the hair, pressing her breast into Raven’s mouth. Raven’s teeth grazed her skin and Harper screamed, “Oh! Yes!” Raven seemed to be too far gone to care whether anyone discovered them now. 

Raven let go of Harper’s breast and laid down on the bench, pulling Harper on top of her, nipples pressing into soft flesh. The nozzle was smashed against the wall between their bodies, creating a vibrating sensation. Harper put her hand under Raven’s ass, firmer and rounder than her own. Their pelvises met with a loud smack, skin and pubic hair smashing together. Harper could feel warmth radiating from Raven's pussy and she pushed down, grinding into her, bringing them closer. 

“Raven," Harper whispered into her ear, "I’m going to come again.”

“Come, but don’t stop riding me.” Harper thrust into Raven, her pubic bones pressing into firmly on her clit, her orgasm creating a new tempo. After she rode it out she slid up and put her knee into Raven’s wet folds. “Oh, fuck Harper.”

Harper wanted to make Raven come more than she wanted to breath in that moment. She laid her open palm on Raven’s pelvis and started stroking her clit with the flat of her fingers.

“Yes! Yes, I’m—”

Harper shoved her tongue in Raven’s mouth and pressed her whole body onto Raven, fingers still circling her clit. 

Raven’s body jerked, legs curling around Harper's ass, and then she grew still and released her. Needing to stay close, Harper moved the nozzle off the bench so she could lay next to Raven, clinging to her leg. Raven moved her head to the side, eyes blinking lazily, gaze fixed on Harper.

“Fuck, you are good," Raven said gratefully. "That water feels great, but not as good as your fingers.”

“Or your tongue," Harper wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh I know, I’m pretty sure the coffee guy across the street heard you,” Raven teased.

“I blame you for seducing me into this shower and making me scream,” Harper quipped.

“Yup, good. I’ll take that blame willingly.” Raven laughed and Harper thought she would never get tired of seeing how big Raven smiled, and how her eyes crinkled just a little.

After lazing about for a little while, the water began to get cold so they quickly washed up and got out. Raven threw Harper a towel from the rack at the end of the shower stalls and Harper marveled at how unselfconsciously she waltzed around naked.

After they dried off and dressed (Harper was glad she had an emergency pair of clothes in her locker), they met up at the exit to the gym. Harper arrived first, giving her the opportunity to openly admire Raven’s outfit as she approached: grey jeans and v-neck white t-shirt, with a really sexy red motorcycle jacket. Raven smelled like sex and eucalyptus from the shampoo, her hair was still a little wet and Harper decided then and there, sleeping with Raven once would not be enough.

“Rematch? Next week, same time?” Harper confidently asked when she was within ear shot.

“I don’t know how you expect me to wait a week after that," Raven said, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, "but I’ll certainly be looking forward to it." Raven stopped just inside Harper's personal space and said, "Kicking your ass in the ring again, that is." She leaned in and whispered, "And licking your wounded ego in the shower wasn’t half bad either.” Raven smiled and her brown eyes radiated mischief. She turned and walked out of the gym, always getting in the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wife for the alpha read and the fic title.


End file.
